O casamento que mudou nossas vidas
by Kaoru-Kitty
Summary: Kaoru estava prestes a se casar. Mas o que acontece quando o que se espera não é o que parece...
1. Casamento

**DISCLAIMER:** Rurouni Kenshin é de Watsuki-san e não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, o Kenshin seria meu! Muahaha! risada maligna

_Kaoru:_ Ainda bem que SERIA! Ele é meu! abraça ele

_Kenshin:_ Ororo! vermelho

* * *

**O Casamento Que Mudou Nossas Vidas**

**Capítulo 1:O Casamento**

Era um belo dia de primavera. Pétalas de cerejeiras podiam ser vistas, caindo em todo lugar. Sinos de igreja tocavam. Na igreja ocorria um casamento. A noiva, Kaoru, entrava pela igreja. A música tocava. Todos a olhavam, emocionados. Estava linda, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de tanta felicidade. Logo estava ao lado do noivo, que tinha um belo sorriso. Após os votos de matrimônio, finalmente a hora chegou.

"Pode beijar a noiva", disse o padre ao noivo.

O noivo se inclinava para beijá-la, quando...

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

"Ahhhh!"

Kaoru acordou sobressaltada. _Foi tudo um sonho..._ – pensou. Olhou para o relógio: Meio-dia.

"Kyaaa! Estou atrasada!" Pulou da cama e começou a se vestir. Era o dia do seu casamento! De verdade!

_Hoje é meu casamento! Estou tão ansiosa que até sonhei com isso! Mas... o noivo... não era ele. Parecia ser outra pessoa... não pude ver seu rosto, somente aquele belo sorriso..._ "Mou! O que estou pensando! Tenho que me arrumar logo, não dá mais tempo de ir ao salão de beleza!"

"Ahh não consigo colocar minhas lentes de contato... sem elas não enxergo nada... Droga, vou sem elas mesmo, afinal já sei o caminho e não irei dirigindo... Logo um pensamento veio à sua cabeça. _Provavelmente a limusine que viria me pegar já passou e não dá tempo de ficar esperando por ela...já sei...irei de táxi!_

No ponto de táxi uma moça vestida de noiva acenava que nem louca:

"Pare! Táxi! Táxi!" Finalmente um carro parou.

"Leve-me à igreja que fica no centro de Tóquio! Rápido, por favor! Tenho um casamento pra ontem!"

Porém, chegando lá, Kaoru se esquecera de pegar dinheiro para pagar o taxista. Então pediu para ele esperar um pouco, pois o pagaria depois do casamento.

"Moça, não tenho o dia todo!"

"Mas é rápido, moço! Espere aí!" E saiu correndo pra igreja. Quando estava subindo as escadas, lembrou-se de que não tinha ninguém para acompanhá-la até o altar. Voltou ao lugar onde o táxi estava estacionado.

"Ei, ei!" – disse Kaoru acenando para o taxista. "O senhor poderia entrar comigo na igreja? Não tem ninguém para me levar ao altar...por favor, senhor..." – pediu Kaoru, com olhos do tamanho do Gato de Botas do Shrek.

O taxista, comovido, aceitou prontamente. "Não se preocupe... será uma honra levá-la!" Ele até se esqueceu de cobrar pela corrida.

"Puxa, muito obrigada! O senhor está convidado a ir à minha festa que ocorrerá depois do casamento!" – disse Kaoru, aliviada.

Dentro da igreja, Kenshin esperava pela noiva. Olhou para o relógio.

"Puxa, ela está atrasada! O que será que aconteceu?" – disse Kenshin, nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

De repente a orquestra começou a tocar. Finalmente a noiva entrava. Ela estava linda, cobrindo seu rosto com um véu, o que lhe dava um certo ar de mistério.

_Linda... e misteriosa como sempre... o vestido e o véu lhe caíram bem._ – pensou Kenshin.

Logo a noiva estava no altar, ao seu lado. O padre começou a cerimônia. Mas um detalhe chamou a atenção de ambos. O padre não dissera os nomes dos noivos. Na verdade, o padre já era bem velhinho e não tinha a mesma memória que tinha na juventude e, além disso, já estava para se aposentar. Aquela era sua última celebração.

_Que estranho... o padre não disse os nossos nomes... por que será?_ – pensou Kenshin.

Kaoru também pensava a mesma coisa, mas nem se importou com isso. _Ah, tudo bem, só pelo fato de que estou me casando com ele, já estou mais do que feliz! Hihi!_

_O perfume dela está diferente... Jasmim..._ – percebeu Kenshin.

_Mou... não enxergo nada, nem consigo ver o rosto do meu noivo direito com esse véu no rosto... bem que o vestido de minha falecida mãe poderia ser sem esse véu na cara... mas como esse foi o último pedido dela antes de falecer, irei usá-lo... – _pensou Kaoru, um pouco triste pela lembrança. Seu pai também não estava lá para poder levá-la ao altar, pois se fora logo após a esposa.

Como já foi dito, o padre já estava meio gagá, quer dizer, esquecido, nem esperou pelo 'sim' e já foi partindo pro final:

"Hohoho! Agora é a melhor parte! Aham! Digo... o noivo já pode beijar a noiva!"

Lentamente Kenshin levantou o véu que cobria a face de Kaoru, se inclinando para beijá-la, quando...

"Oro?" – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Kaoru estava de olhos fechados. _O que está acontecendo? Por que não me beija? _Sua surpresa foi maior ao abrir os olhos.

"Ahhh! Quem é você! " – gritou Kaoru, apontando para Kenshin.

"Eu é que pergunto! Quem é você, e onde está a minha noiva!"

O padre, surpreso também, diz ao casal:

"Nossa...como esses jovens de hoje estão modernos... nem se conheciam e já foram se casando... isso que é amor hein! Hehehe!"

"Mas...mas... o que aconteceu? Era para ser o MEU casamento! O dia mais feliz da minha vida! Estava tão atrasada assim!"

"Atrasada? Este é o primeiro casamento hoje!" – responde o padre. Pelo menos para isso ele ainda servia...

Kaoru estava confusa. "Mas... agora não são duas horas?"

"Duas horas? Acorda! O horário de verão acabou ontem!" – diz Kenshin.

"Não acredito... tudo isso pra nada! Meu casamento nem começou, e ainda por cima invadi o casamento dos outros! Que vergonha!" – diz Kaoru, envergonhada.

"E onde está a minha noiva de verdade, Tomoe!" – pergunta Kenshin ao padrinho, Sanozuke.

"E eu sei lá, Kenshin! Você sabe que não vou muito com a cara dela e não aprovava muito o seu casamento com ela mesmo..."

De repente, na porta da igreja, surge alguém correndo, ofegante. Era o pai de Tomoe.

"Kenhin! Kenshin! Tomoe fugiu com Akira!"

"O quê! Mas como!" – pergunta Kenshin, incrédulo.

"Enquanto saíamos de casa, Akira passou lá de carro, disse que a amava e que ela não poderia se casar com você! Tomoe, sem pensar duas vezes, pulou no carro dele e saíram em disparada, não pude alcançá-los... eu os perdi de vista. Mas antes de fugir, ela me entregou esta carta que suponho que ela já havia escrito antes... antes até mesmo de decidir fugir com ele. Eu...eu sinto muito..."

Kenshin abriu a carta e a leu.

_Kenshin,_

_Me perdoe. Não posso me casar com você. Quando eu e você nos conhecemos, estava brava com Akira e acabamos terminando o namoro, você sabe. Você me apoiou neste momento difícil e acabei me apaixonando por você. Mas na verdade, na véspera do nosso casamento, eu acabei percebendo que o que sentia por você era apenas paixão e que nunca deixei de amar Akira. Estaria cometendo um erro se me casasse com você, pois com certeza o faria infeliz. Porém não me arrependo dos momentos que eu e você vivemos juntos. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Quero queseja muito feliz. _

_Gomen nasai._

_Beijos, _

_Tomoe._

Kenshin abaixou sua cabeça. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. _Tomoe... então você o amava... Mas... por quê? Por quê você não me disse isso antes do dia do nosso casamento!_ "Como posso ser feliz sem você?" – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Pouco a pouco os convidados de Tomoe foram embora. O pai dela estava conformado, pois se sua filha estava feliz, tudo bem. Despediu-se de Kenshin e desejou-lhe boa sorte. O noivo só tinha um convidado, Sanozuke, que por sinal era seu melhor amigo e padrinho de seu casamento.

Kaoru, com pena do pobre rapaz, colocou sua mão no ombro de Kenshin. "Não fique assim... Kenshin, certo? Olhe... pensando bem... foi melhor assim... eu acredito que um casamento sem amor não traz felicidade."

Kenshin arregala os olhos. "Melhor assim? EU a amava! E você? Nem deve amar seu noivo, que nem o reconheceu quando subiu no altar comigo! Quem é você para dizer tal coisa!"

"O quê! Só estou tentando confortá-lo! – foi a vez de Kaoru explodir. "Acha que só você está sofrendo? Estava atrasada pro meu casamento e não consegui colocar minhas lentes de contato! Eu não consigo enxergar nada sem elas! E este vestido era de minha mãe, foi o último desejo dela, que eu o usasse no dia do meu casamento! Meus pais morreram! Não tinha ninguém além do meu noivo!" – gritou Kaoru, em lágrimas.

Kenshin se arrependeu de ter ficado bravo com ela. Ele também estava sozinho, só tinha Tomoe e ela fugira com Akira. A pobre moça a sua frente não tinha culpa. "Eu... eu me alterei. Você não tem culpa de nada.Me desculpe." Ele virou-se para o velho padre:

"Padre, o senhor não poderia cancelar o nosso casamento? Como o senhor pôde ver, houve um engano aqui, e..."

"Engano? Como assim? Já casei os dois, agora... com licença. Este foi o último casamento que fiz. Vou me aposentar! Irei passar o resto da minha vida em Quioto! Hohoho, sejam felizes! " – o padre saiu correndo de mala e cuia, sumindo de vista.

"Ele é ninja?" – Kenshin se perguntou, incrédulo.

Kaoru suspirou. "Bom... agora tudo o que resta é esperar pelo outro padre e pelo meu casamento, que ocorrerá daqui a pouco..."

"É mesmo. Ah... e a propósito... nem perguntei seu nome, senhorita... ?"

"Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru."

"Sou Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. Kamiya... Já ouvi falar. Não é aquele famoso dojo de Tóquio...?"

"Sim... é um dojo muito antigo, passado de geração em geração... é a única coisa que meu pai me deixou. Como você sabe?"

"Eu pratico esse tipo de coisa. Participei de um torneio em que seu dojo estava também. Mas o estilo que uso é diferente."

"Posso saber qual é?"

"Claro. É o Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? Nunca ouvi falar."

"É um estilo que só o meu mestre me passou. Não é conhecido... e nem ele e eu não pretendemos passá-lo a ninguém. É um estilo muito agressivo."

"Oi! Kenshin!" Um homem alto de cabelos espetados se aproximou dos dois. "Vejo que se casou com a Jou-chan! Boa escolha hein!" – disse Sanozuke, rindo e dando um tapinha nas costas de Kenshin.

"Oro! Sano! Hein? Jou-chan? Você a conhece?"

"Claro! Ela é amiga da Raposa."

"Sano! Pare de chamá-la assim! Ela não é Raposa, o nome dela é Megumi! Mais respeito com sua namorada... ou irei contar a ela!" – retrucou Kaoru.

"Calma, Jou-chan, estou só brincando! Este é um apelido 'carinhoso' que dei a ela! Hehehe!"

Kenshin estava confuso. "Nossa, que coincidência! Temos amigos em comum, senhorita Kaoru!"

"Sim! Ele é namorado da minha amiga, Megumi. Já que seu convidado é amigo meu também, ele pode esperar pelos meus convidados também né?"

"Oba...depois vai ter uma boquinha?" – perguntou Sano.

"Quem sabe, né DT! Vamos resolver este problema antes."

"DT? Que é isso?" – perguntou Kenshin.

"É, se tratando de comida, Sano é o maior DT. **D**etona **T**udo! Hahahaha!" – respondeu Kaoru.

"Hahahaha! DT...Detona...Tudo... Hahaha! Gostei, essa foi boa, senhorita Kaoru!"

"Parem com isso! Pelo menos eu detono, não arruíno e desperdiço a comida cozinhando!"

"Grrr! Sanozukeee!" – grita Kaoru, com uma bokken não-sei-de-onde-ela-tirou na mão, acertando a cabeça de Sano.

POFT!

"Ugh...!"

"Eu sei cozinhar viu! Não tão bem, é verdade,mas sei! E isto é pra você aprender a não mexer com uma dama sensível como eu! Hunf!"

"Glup!" _Ela parece ser frágil, mas pode ser terrivelmente medonha... as aparências enganam..._ – pensou Kenshin.

E a conversa rolava solta, eles até se esqueceram um pouco do problema do casamento quando ouviram ruídos estranhos numa saleta próxima e foram espiar... er... verificar. Dentro havia um casal no maior amasso.

"Ahhhn... você está louco? Aqui não... podem nos pegar aqui..."

"Está tudo bem, amor... ninguém virá... os convidados ainda não chegaram..." – assegurou o rapaz à moça.

Estava o maior agarra-agarra na saleta. O rapaz se virou em direção a eles. Por sorte ele não viu o trio os observando.

Porém, ao ver quem era, Kaoru ficou petrificada.

"E...Enishi... ?"

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

E agora! O que acontecerá? O que Kaoru tem a ver com Enishi?

Gente que emoção, é minha primeira fic, que eu mesma escrevi, com minhas idéias (Geniais? Idiotas? Ou o quê?) rsrs

Please... Me mandem _reviews_ dizendo se gostaram ou não, opiniões, sugestões, etc. etc.!


	2. Depois do casamento

**DISCLAIMER:** Os mesmos do capítulo anterior.

**O casamento que mudou nossas vidas**

"E... Enishi...?"

Kaoru não acreditava no que estava vendo. Seu noivo, Enishi, se agarrando com outra mulher e, ainda por cima, num lugar muitíssimo impróprio.

Ela não estava suportando ver aquela cena e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sua primeira reação era sair correndo dali, mas, sem conseguir pensar direito e por impulso ela entrou na sala.

"Kaoru! Espere!" – foi o que Kenshin conseguiu dizer indo atrás dela.

Sano os seguiu, pois achou que eles precisariam de ajuda e também porque ele era curioso... ou melhor, mexeriqueiro mesmo!

Quando o casal percebeu quem estava de pé, na frente deles, era tarde demais. Kaoru já tinha visto mais do que o suficiente para qualquer explicação que ele desse.

POU! – foi o som do maior soco que ela deu na vida, fazendo com que Enishi se chocasse com a parede.

"K-Ka... Kaoru! O-o que faz aqui? Não a esperava tão cedo!" – balbuciou Enishi.

Kaoru não conseguia responder. Mas ao menos ela conseguiu dar um soco nele.

Finalmente Kaoru conseguiu dizer:

"Não...não...acredito, Enishi...no dia do nosso casamento? Por que? Você... não... me ama?..."

Vendo que não havia mais jeito de explicar ou dizer qualquer coisa que a convencesse, ele resolveu contar a verdade.

"Ora, ora, Kaoru... eu iria esperar a hora certa para lhe dizer isso, mas... Não. Eu não a amo. Tudo que fiz foi para pegar sua herança!"

"Minha herança? Como assim? A única coisa que me restou é meu dojo e..."

Enishi deu uma risada silenciosa. "Vejo que você é mesmo uma tonta. Você não sabe que o seu dojo vale milhões! Muita gente está de olho nele! Eu iria ficar rico e te daria uma desculpa para dispensar você e fugir com o dinheiro!"

"Aham!" – Tossiu a amante.

"Ah sim, e fugir com ela, também!"

Ao ouvir toda a verdade, Kaoru sentiu-se perder as forças e caiu de joelhos.

"Mas, como você acabou descobrindo tudo... eu..." – disse Enishi, tirando uma faca do bolso.

Kaoru fechou os olhos. Era o fim.

Ao perceber o que Enishi pretendia fazer, Kenshin, com sua super-velocidade correu até Kaoru, pegou-a em seus braços e a tirou do alcance de Enishi. Voltou ao local onde ele estava e, antes que Enishi pudesse reagir, aplicou-lhe um golpe tão forte que o deixou inconsciente.

Sanozuke pegou seu celular e chamou a polícia. Enishi e sua comparsa/amante foram presos.

"Os dois aplicavam este tipo de golpe e matavam suas vítimas, para não deixar vestígios. Nunca conseguíamos pegá-los. Graças a vocês, eles finalmente foram presos. Obrigado." – disse o policial.

"Ora o mérito é todo do Kenshin! Tenho orgulho dele ser meu amigo!"

"Oro... Sano, não seria o contrário? De você ser meu amigo?" x'

"Bah, a ordem não importa!" – resmungou Sanozuke.

Todos caíram na risada, até Kaoru deu uma risadinha, mas na verdade ela estava muito abatida. Kenshin foi ao encontro dela.

"Tudo bem com você, Kaoru? Não está machucada?"

"Não, Kenshin... mas obrigada se preocupar comigo e também... por me salvar." – sorriu Kaoru.

No momento em que os policiais estavam indo embora, Misao, Aoshi, Tae e Megumi chegaram.

"O que está acontecendo?" – os convidados perguntaram em coro.

"Pessoal!" – Kaoru saiu correndo em direção a eles, chorando.

"Nossa Kaoru, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Misao.

"Enishi... Enishi me enganou. Ele só queria o meu dinheiro!"

"O que!"

Kaoru contou-lhes o que acontecera. Todas ficaram espantadas, mais ainda pelo fato de Kaoru ter se casado por engano com Kenshin.

"Qual o espanto?" – perguntou Kaoru.

"Kaoru, você não sabe! Ele é muitíssissimo rico!" – gritouTae,apontando para Kenshin, que estava ao longe, conversando com Sanozuke.

"Mou... E daí? O que tenho a ver com isso?" – desdenhou Kaoru.

"E daí! Kaoru... ele é como... o Roberto Justus do Japão!" – gritou Misao.

"Atchooo! Alguém deve estar falando de mim..."

"Calma, calma pessoal! O que importa é que desta vez ninguém vai enganar a Kaoru!"– disse Megumi.

"Como você sabe?" – perguntou Tae.

"Ora... eu o conheço! Ele é o amigo do meu namorado! Hohohoho!"

Todas olharam para o namorado de Megumi, que estava indo de encontro a elas junto com Kenshin. Sano deu um sorrisão super simpático, mas que não demonstrava confiança alguma.

"Sei não... ele não me parece muito confiável..." – disseram Tae e Misao, desconfiadas, com uma gotinha na cabeça.

"Meninas! Parem de falar assim dele!" – defendeu Megumi.

Tae se lembrara de algo. "Ah! Me lembrei de você! Você...é..."

"Ei, você o conhece! De onde? Diga diga diga! – disse Missão, pulando de ansiedade, daquele jeito mesmo que vocês devem conhecer.

"Você...você... Não pagou a conta do restaurante!"

Todos caíram no chão, com gotas na cabeça.

"Ugh! Que memória hein!" – disse Sano.

"Mou! Chega de ficar discutindo! Vamos resolver o caso do casamento agora!"

"Isso! Vão logo pra lua-de-mel! Ai... você se lembra da nossa, Aoshi-sama?" – perguntou Misao, corando.

Aoshi, sem mudar de feição, olhou para Misao que, aos olhos dela,percebeu que ele ficara levemente vermelhoe sorriu.

Kenshin e Kaoru coraram.

"Não!" – gritou Kaoru.

"Não?" – Kenshin se desapontou um pouco.

"Não selamos o nosso casamento!" – Logo que falou isso, Kaoru percebeu o que disse e tampou a boca com as mãos, vermelha de vergonha.

"Hein? Kaoru... Você... você não se importa? De... de ficarmos assim mesmo?" – perguntou Kenshin.

"N-não... Na verdade, depois de tudo que aconteceu... eu...eu..."

"Você o que?" - disse Kenshin, muito próximo de Kaoru.

"Eu..."

Antes que as palavras pudessem sair da boca de Kaoru, ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Kenshin e o beijou na boca.

"Eu...tenho que ir agora." – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. Muito corada, não conseguia encará-lo, e saiu correndo. Porém, Kenshin conseguiu pegá-la pelo pulso. Kaoru se espantou.

"Kaoru... neste curto espaço de tempo eu acabei me apaixonando por você. Você é muito especial. Eu te amo..."

"Kenshin..." – Kaoru estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas desta vez eram lágrimas de felicidade.

"Eu sei que deve ser cedo para dizer isso, nós mal nos conhecemos e..."

Kaoru selou os lábios de Kenshin com o dedo indicador, silenciando-o, e o beijou. Foi um beijo doce e sincero. Kenshin enlaçou um de seus braços nas costas de Kaoru, e o outro segurava a parte de trás da cabeça dela. Logo o beijo se tornou cada vez mais apaixonado. Estavam para avançar num estágio mais avançado quando...

"Ai, ai...!" – suspiros foram ouvidos.

Ambos se deram conta de onde estavam e ficaram mais vermelhos que tomate.

"Vão logo para a lua-de-mel!" – todos gritaram.

Kenshin e Kaoru sorriram envergonhados. Kenshin pegou a mão de Kaoru e saíram correndo de lá.

* * *

Algum tempo depois... 

"Kaoru! Vamos rápido! Iremos nos atrasar!"

"Mou! Já vou Kenshin!" – disse Kaoru, pegando Kenji, seu filho, nos braços.

Todos entraram no carro. Chegando lá...

"Kenshin...aqui é..."

"Sim. Foi aqui que nos conhecemos, né?"

"Foi o pior dia da minha vida." – suspirou Kaoru.

"Oro?" – Kenshin se espantou.

"E também o melhor, porque você estava lá..."

Kenshin ficou aliviado. Tinha levado um susto. "Querida, não me assuste desse jeito...quase tive um ataque do coração!"

"Baka! Você não espera eu terminar!" – riu Kaoru, zombando de Kenshin.

"Pensou que fosse me esquecer do nosso aniversário de casamento?" – ele perguntou.

"Por um momento, sim... não esperava uma surpresa dessas. E agora, o que pretende fazer?"

"Isso..." Kenshin se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Bobo..." – Kaoru o abraçou e retribuiu o beijo.

"Que tal um segundo casamento?" – sugeriu Kenshin.

"Com uma segunda lua-de-mel? Mas só nós dois..." – riu Kaoru, abraçando Kenshin.

"Como você quiser, koishii..." – sussurou Kenshin, beijando-a novamente.

"Papa! Mama! Kenji também quer ir junto! Buaaa... Esqueceram de Kenji!" – protestou a miniatura de Kenshin, puxando calça do pai e a saia da mãe.

"Oro... não esquecemos de você, Kenji! Mas você não prefere ficar com a tia Megumi e o tio Sano?" – perguntou Kenshin, passando a mão na cabeça de seu filho.

Os olhos do menino brilharam. "Yay! Obaaa! Sim, sim! Kenji quer!"

"Ok, ok! Mas seja um bom menino, Kenji!" – disse Kaoru, beijando seu filho.

"Kenji vai! Kenji promete!"

Ambos riram de seu precioso filho. Ele era a complementação da felicidade em que estavam e que estarão... para sempre.

Até que a morte os separe.

_OWARI -FIM

* * *

_

Ahhh! Enfim! Acabei...queria ter feito algo mais longo, masnão estava mais agüentando! Tenho outrafic em mente!kkkk 

E aí gostaram? Espero que sim!rs

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram e a todos que leram e não comentaram também!

Muito obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
